Love for a trapped soul
by robeuindo
Summary: Raimundo's soul is now trapped inside the Reversing mirror, Kimiko begins to get feelings for the brazilian. Will they find a way to get the Dragon of the Wind's soul out of the reversing mirrior before its too late? KimRai Chapter 3 up
1. Trapped Inside

Robeuindo: HELLO! My first eva Xiaolin Showdown fic. Anit I happy. I wanted to do a Xiaolin Showdown fic seen as there's not many off them and the show needs to become more popular, then more fics.  
  
Main Pairing: Kimiko/Raimundo  
  
Robeuindo: I don't want R&R's for me to continue, I just want to do this fic...if that makes sense.  
  
POINTER: This takes place after Wu Ya turns into her psychical form, Raimundo doesn't go back to the Temple, not yet.  
  
Trapped inside- Chapter 1- Kimko's POV  
  
There was blinding light, that's all I could see before I put my hands over my eyes.  
  
What had Raimundo done?  
  
Things where going fine at the Temple, we had loads of Shen Gon Wu (1) and everyone seemed happy. All of us accept Raimundo. Who wouldn't feel down when the rest of us where at a different level than you? Having the feeling that everyone was better than you. I guess it's like the feeling when everyone was making out that females had a disadvantage.  
  
The light had cleared and now a toxic green light was spreading across the land. Creeping into every corner, polluting the fresh air and strangling the life out of the trees. The once blissful nature had turned into a graveyard, dull and deathly.  
  
Then I saw Wu Ya standing. She looked different from the floating mask; she now had skin and bones. Everything was different. She sucked the green air into her mouth and gasped as she touched her arms and legs.  
  
I looked around the land that was now sand-like soil. Raimundo wasn't anywhere. What if he died or went into mirror? He couldn't have gone into the mirror, he was holding onto the Serpent's Tail. But this has never happened before.  
  
"Wu Ya" Omi spoke, staring at the witch. She had now purple greyish hair; her body was surround by a strong aura. I bet all of us could feel the power surrounding her, especially Dojo who was shaking like mad.  
  
She laughed, just laughed down at us. I cringed, I hate her laugh. Well one thing that was the same was her laugh. But she was laughing at us! Laughing and not caring about anything. Ready to destroy the world not taking one look on how it would affect everyone, not a care in the world.  
  
Then I felt something on the floor, something soft and cold. I glanced down and saw Raimundo. Then it became hard to breathe. His eyes where closed and breathing irregularly. His robe was tattered and his tanned face was pale and lifeless.  
  
I clenched my hands. Laughing. Stop it! Raimundo's hurt and your laughing!  
  
I didn't think someone would ever make me this angry and annoyed. I fell to the ground and covered my ears. Trying to block out her laughing.  
  
"Stop it! Stop laughing, look at Raimundo! Don't you see y-you" I yelled, my eyes beginning to sting. "Just stop it!"  
  
She stopped laughing and glared at us, but I know the glare was towards me. She raised her bony hand and waved it around. The toxic green air, which was floating around on the ground, was coming towards Raimundo and me. Well I did ask for it.  
  
"Kimiko run! That air will get you" Clay shouted, his hat covering most of his face as usual.  
  
I don't care anymore!  
  
I dropped Raimundo and ran towards the air, as I expected I fell right through it. I yelped and fell without my arms to break my fall. The air twisted around me, all over my body, down to my feet. I felt like this before, when I didn't know how to focus. But this time I can't breathe.  
  
"Kimiko!" Omi yelled, running over to me. Then later joined by Clay, his hat had fell off.  
  
"We need to get this thing off Kimiko she anit breathin." Clay explained, trying to pull the air off but it was too strong combined with Wu Ya's magic.  
  
Help Raimundo, Ill get out. She's laughing again! Stop laughing. I was suffocating now and my stress level was starting to go off the charts.  
  
"You have to focus Kimiko." Omi exclaimed. "Focus." I screamed in my mind for them to help Raimundo, then I would try to focus. "We will help Raimundo after Kimiko try to focus."  
  
It was hard to focus without Master Fong's claming words, but I will try for Raimundo.  
  
Look into you mind Kimiko. Clear the storm surrounding it. Calm down. You can do this Kimiko.  
  
For Raimundo.  
  
My black hair had come out of my bobbles; my hair was floating like Wu Ya's. It was nice to feel clam, calm in a stressful situation.  
  
Look into your mind. The storm has calmed down. Clear air.  
  
For Raimundo.  
  
Wu Ya's air finally disappeared, I could finally breathe.  
  
The storms gone.  
  
"I have more important matters than have a little tea party." Wu Ya laughed, the air surrounding her. Then with a poof the air exploded and Wu Ya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Coward.  
  
"Raimundo, is he okay?" I asked, getting onto my feet. Omi and Clay where sitting down near the sick figure. "Is he?"  
  
"Well I say the kid got what he deserved." Dojo spat, I know that the dragon didn't really like the Wind dragon.  
  
"How do you know what he got? Do you know what's happened?" I said, stumbling towards them.  
  
"The kid-"  
  
"He has a name!" I shouted. I saw Dojo flinch. Sorry to be mean Dojo but never cross a girl who's having a bad day.  
  
"'Raimundo' hit the Reversing mirror while holding the Serpent's Tail, which made him go through the mirror."  
  
"So it shouldn't have hurt him then!" I butted in.  
  
"Yes! But the Reversing mirror is a portal a swell, you can't go through portals with the Serpent's tail. He clashed into it." Dojo explained, wriggling over to get the mirror.  
  
"A portal? What portal where too? Why is he still here then?" I trailed of with questions. "Whats happened?!"  
  
"One question at a time! There's a portal in the Reversing mirror which sends your soul into the mirrors realm itself. Raimundo's body is still here but his soul trapped inside the mirror."  
  
I lent down to Raimundo with the others, Dojo was circling around the mirror. Raimundo didn't look good, but he was still breathing.  
  
"How come he's still breathing then?" I said quietly, Raimundo's soul might be trapped inside there forever...  
  
"His body is still alive but without a soul. In awhile..." Dojo hesitated. " But his body will stop working and his soul will be wandering in the Reversing Mirror forever."  
  
"But fear not Kimiko, I am sure that there is a way to get Raimundo out." Omi said bravely, holding his yellow finger in the sky.  
  
"Nada, not that I know off." Dojo shook his head.  
  
"Maybe Master Fong will know. He always knows. He always does. He's always right." I stared at Raimundo in disbelief.  
  
"Well we wont know until we go will we? Grab the kid I meant Raimundo" I glared at the GEKO "Lets go I'm getting fed up with these tremors."  
  
Smoke poured out and Dojo had changed into a 10 feet (2) dragon. Now he was a really big geko. Clay scooped Raimundo up and slung him over his shoulder. Raimundo's face lay on Clay's back, still pale. He might have betrayed us but he didn't deserve this.  
  
Me and Raimundo weren't exactly best of friends but sometimes when we weren't throwing insults across the room we got along. We laughed, we play-fight and sometimes just talked about random things. But one thing, which was different about me to Raimundo, was that he was so playful. Never once has he been serious. Even when we were all fighting he could make it look fun, that's what I like about him.  
  
Omi flipped onto Dojo and Clay carefully got on. I stepped off the dead ground and onto Dojo's scaly back. The dragon joked about something and then flew off.  
  
Clay lay Raimundo down, he was still paler than ever. It was good that Raimundo didn't feel any pain; I bet he doesn't feel anything now...  
  
I'm sorry Raimundo, even if you cant hear me. I'm sorry....  
  
(1)= I think that's how you spell it  
  
(2)= Its 10 feet or 12 feet.  
  
A/N: I would never kill off Raimundo. Kimiko means that if he doesn't have a soul he can't feel anything. Confusing. Huh? 


	2. Needing of Someone

Robeuindo: Thank-you for reviewing! Where this plot is leading, I do not know U And also thank-you to --- telling me the actual size of Dojo.  
  
Main Pairing: Kimiko/Raimundo  
  
Robeuindo: I don't want R&R's for me to continue, I just want to do this fic...if that makes sense.  
  
POINTER: This takes place after Wu Ya turns into her psychical form, Raimundo doesn't go back to the Temple, not yet.  
  
Needing of someone - Chapter 2- Kimko's POV  
  
Our journey back to the temple felt like forever. Endless twist and turns, could Dojo make the ride a lot smoother? After a hundred checks on Raimundo we arrived at the Temple.  
  
The holy building was nestled in the cliffs and with the mist it made it really hard to see. The red wood pillars hung over us, usually it was welcoming but with dead leaves and tress (1) in the background, it looked...spooky.  
  
Dojo transformed back into his smaller form, he passed me the Reversing Mirror. Clay picked Raimundo's limb body and Omi ran towards the meditation room. For once I didn't run ahead, I wanted to stay behind. Raimundo's face looked ghostly.  
  
Stop looking at him.  
  
I just want him to be laughing again or just smiling. I clung to the ends of my red top.  
  
I hope Master Fong knows a way.  
  
"Kimiko?" Clay waved his spare arm.  
  
"Yeh. Oh sorry. Musta gone off. You know me, so stupid." I laughed. My laugh turned out dry.  
  
"Your taking this really bad Kimiko, what's the matter partner?" Clay asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Do you know what's just gone off in the last hour?!" I shouted, too loud.  
  
"I know..." He trailed. "But your acting differently. Your acting like your hurt."  
  
"I'm hurt because my friend's soul has just been sent into a mirror and might not never get back!" I yelled. My rage caused my powers to shake the chimes where the Shen Gon Wu where kept.  
  
Clay flinched.  
  
We both walked in silence. I needed too clam down, my rage was hurting my friends around me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clay." I mumbled, while walking into the Meditation room.  
  
"Its okay partner." Clay replied.  
  
By the looks of it Omi had already explained to Master Fong what had happened. Master Fong was looking straight at Raimundo, who was laying on the floor. Omi was sitting on the floor, biting his nails.  
  
"Is dear Raimundo going to be okay Master?" Omi asked.  
  
"I have never heard of this before." A part of me just died then, there was no way we could get Raimundo's soul back. "But I have not read all the scrolls of the Temple. Maybe there will be some kind of information in forgotten part."  
  
My face brightened up.  
  
"The forgotten part?" Clay said.  
  
"The part was nobody reads the scrolls of course. There all from the time of Wu Ya.(2) But there are stacks and-"  
  
"We shall read day and night!" I blurted. "I won't stop until Raimundo gets his soul back."  
  
Wait a minute did I just say 'I'  
  
I sank into my spot. Master Fong looked a bit annoyed with me.  
  
"Heh sorry" I apologized, bowing my head slightly.  
  
"It is okay Kimiko I am sure that you are the one which is most concerned about Raimundo." Master Fong smiled.  
  
I blushed, was he hinting that I? No he wasn't.  
  
"The forgotten scrolls are at the bottom left, there dusty. Dojo can't miss them without sneezing." Master Fong joked. Dojo who had joined us in the middle, hoofed.  
  
"What about Raimundo?" Omi said, looking over at the Wind dragon. "He looks really cold Master."  
  
"You could try blankets, this will not be use to him, himself. But it will be good for his body." He answered. Master Fong turned around and walked down the corridor.  
  
We nodded and looked down on Raimundo.  
  
"Clay you can take Raimundo too his room, give him loads of blankets. Me and Kimiko shall read through the forgotten scrolls." Omi instructed.  
  
Clay yet again took Raimundo and swung him over his shoulders. The cowboy made his way down to our rooms. Omi and I ran down to the study room, where all the scrolls where kept.  
  
"I do believe Kimiko the forgotten scrolls are these, No?" Omi said while picking up a heap of dusty papers.  
  
"I think so." I answered. I took one piece of paper and scanned some of it.  
  
The guide to New and Old Sen Gon Wu.  
  
Of course the writing was in a different language but Master Fong taught us how to read the scrolls. Usually you could guess what it meant as there where pictures which represented the word. Like a sun-like figure for weather and so on.  
  
Omi was now reading a piece of scroll with his little yellow fingers clinging on.  
  
I grabbed a chair and read through the scroll I had picked up, looking for the bit about the Reversing Mirror.  
  
Claws of Gato...Circle of Taidon... Eye of Daishi... The Reversing Mirror!  
  
I tried to remain in my seat. There actually might be a bit on how we could get Raimundo's soul back. Finally I can see him laughing and joking, just being happy!  
  
The Reversing Mirror (Reversing; Having the backwards affect on something.) The power of the Reversing Mirror is in its name. The holder can turn any Shen Gon Wu power to the opposite. E.g The Serpents Tail makes the holder turn ghostly but with the work of the Reversing Mirror if can make a ghostly person into a solid person.  
  
The Reversing Mirror is different than any ordinary Shen Gon Wu.  
  
Here it is Kimiko prepared for yourself.  
  
The Mirror created a portal inside itself, sending anyone's soul who clashed into the Mirror while holding an Active Shen Gon Wu inside that portal. In time the person's body would stop working but the soul would be wandering inside the mirror forever. To..  
  
My heart stopped again, the rest of the ancient text was smudged. With my anger I ripped the test in half which caught Omi's attention.  
  
"What caused your up rage Kimiko?" Omi asked, putting down his scroll and staring at the torn scroll on the dusty floor.  
  
"I was so close, put the text was smudged. We might never get Raimundo's soul back." I cried, this wasn't like me crying for Raimundo.  
  
"Kimiko it is alright." Omi hesitated need of help form that Ancient guide to females. "We shall get his soul back Kimiko do not fear."  
  
I'm on the floor, dust getting all over me. I need somebody to give me a hug and comfort me. But instead I'm hugging my self.  
  
"I want Rai to come back" I muttered. "Its not the same anymore..."  
  
Omi looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes without our dear friend Raimundo things are not the same." He agreed. "But we shall study until we find out away."  
  
Omi continued to studied and still kept an eye on me.  
  
I noticed how silly I was looking sitting on the look with blood shoot eyes. I looked out of the window and I made a silent promise.  
  
I will not rest until we get your soul make Rai...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
(1)= Wu Ya  
  
(2)= When she was alive...in her first life. 


	3. Missing you the most

Raimundo: Nothing to say really, but thank-you reviewers!   
  
Main Pairing: Kimiko/Raimundo   
  
Robeuindo: I don't want R&R's for me to continue, I just want to do this fic...if that makes sense.   
  
POINTER: This takes place after Wu Ya turns into her psychical form, Raimundo doesn't go back to the Temple, not yet.   
  
Missing you the most - Chapter 3- Kimko's POV  
  
The sun had come back up again and I was still reading through the scrolls. My eyes begged for just one hour of sleep but I wouldn't let them. Omi had fallen asleep around about 1am and he was still lightly snoring.   
  
I had read through loads of scrolls but there were still heaps of piles left.   
  
I stared outside the window my eyelids falling down. I would have fallen asleep it wasn't the sound of the door creaking open.   
  
"Hey Kim." Said a familiar voice.   
  
I blinked a couple of times and it took time for my eyes to adjust too the light from the hallway.   
  
"Hey." I mumbled, trying to get my eyes to focus.   
  
"You haven't slept all night?" The person gapped. The person picked me up with no struggle. Its probably just Clay being nice. "You need to catch some Z's"   
  
"No, Rai needs his soul back." I struggled but failed to get anywhere. I had no energy to fight, Clay was right just go too sleep.   
  
I looked at the clock in the hallway. It was now 10:45. Clay had sure lost some weight of his arms and his legs by the sound of it. I cuddled up to his red robe like it was a pillow.  
  
"I can wait." He whispered. I didn't take in what he said, my mind was closing off. "Don't worry Kim ill be here watching..."   
  
"Hmmm that's nice Clay." I mumbled back, stuffing my face in my pillow. One second there was darkness and then I was woken again by a door creaking open. There stood in his red rope and yellow skin. Yup, you guessed it Omi.   
  
"Good morning in between afternoon." Omi smiled.   
  
"Omi you idiot." I laughed. "What time is it?"   
  
"Just gone 1:16 I do believe!" Omi yelled in his morning voice.   
  
"Where did Clay go?" I asked while sitting up. "He brought me in here last...morning."   
  
"Clay left the palace with master Fong at 9. They said that there were some scrolls to our use that they would get." Omi ex claimed.  
  
"But... then who brought me in at 10:45 then?"   
  
Omi shook his head.   
  
"I don't know maybe it was one of the-"  
  
"It wasn't them. He was wearing a robe like the one where wearing." I tugged my robe I was wearing, how could I have been so stupid. I didn't even look at the person, maybe it could have been Rai.  
  
"There is no chance that Raimundo could have got out of the mirror, he's trapped in a portal." Omi said, shaking his head.   
  
"Omi this event is driving me insane." I sighed. "Now I'm seeing things and even feeling things. Maybe I sleep walk."  
  
"Yes maybe. Now are we going to get breakfast?" He asked, holding his tummy to get his point across.   
  
"No. Go ahead I'm not that hungry yet..." I told him. I watched as he tuned round the corner and I could no longer hear his footsteps until I got off the floor (1) I knew that I didn't sleepwalk and I wanted to get my answers now.   
  
I walked down past the Study and into the room where the scroll was kept (The scroll which tells you which Shen Gon Wu is alive..¬¬). There on the floor leaning against the table was the Reversing mirror, a Yin Yan sign was engraved beneath the glass. The mirror just looked like any normal day mirror, nothing special accept the odd sign on it.   
  
I held the mirror up high, maybe Rai would just fall out if I...no it doesn't work. I shook it for awhile, but as nothing happened I stopped. Instead I stared deep into the mirror.  
  
Wow.  
  
To my surprised it was...my reflection. Nothing changed there.   
  
I was just about to put the mirror down gently until Omi came barging in. I swear that Monk stalks me.   
  
"What are you doing? Studying ohhh let me have a look!" Omi jumped up and down. He had been having too much sugar. In desperation to not have a smashed Shen Gon Wu on the floor I kicked Omi out of the way. "Omi! I could have dropped it."  
  
Omi got up rubbing his baldhead.   
  
"I am sorry, I knew that I shouldn't have drank too much fizzy pop. Master Fong already warned me about that drink." Omi explained.   
  
"Its okay but next time don't come near the mirror when you're a bit hyper, okay?" I warned him.  
  
He nodded, got off the floor and went back down too the dinner hall probably going to fill himself up with fizzy pop again. And then later he would come to fine me again...  
  
I grabbed the mirror and placed it down in its original position.   
  
Then I sat down beside the mirror. Master Fong told me too do this when I felt stressed, it helped me cut down on shouting or throwing random things across the room. It was like mediating but more relaxing.   
  
All what you did was just think over what was making you stressed while breathing through you mouth and out your nose (2).   
  
I can remember clearly when Rai clashed with the Reversing Mirror. Dojo held his hand up too try and make Rai stop, but he was holding the Serpent's Tail. Wu Ya was laughing like there was no tomorrow. And when Rai finally met the mirror his face changed, it was like he was seeing something that we weren't. He gasped and then we were all covered in light.   
  
Then the next thing we saw Wu Ya in her solid form, she took her mask off and grinned. When I saw Rai's body on the floor I wanted to scream, and in the end I did a bit. Well it was for Rai.   
  
I got up off the floor, well that made me feel better.  
  
I leaned against the doorway, staring down on Rai's body. He was still the same again, still pale. But this time he breathed like there was nothing too worry about, he was breathing clearly.  
  
Maybe his soul will come back in time, maybe or maybe not.  
  
You were always there for me Rai. That time when we went in the Emperor's palace and I fell down, you held your hand out too me. I think I was a glint in your eyes that you were hurt when I rejected. And that I regret.   
  
"Master Fong is right Rai." I sighed, knowing that it was useless talking too him. "He was right all the long. I guess I am missing you the most..."   
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
(1)= They sleep on the floor...right?  
  
(2) = That's supposed to get more oxygen to the brain...wow I'm smart! 


End file.
